Libur
by Hime Karuru
Summary: Sehun mengajak Jongin berlibur berdua bersama. Ada hal yang ingin Sehun katakan pada Jongin saat mereka menikmati sunset, apa itu? -HunKai- EXO area! DLDR! Oneshoot again!


:EXO:

:HunKai:

:school content:

SOPA

Sehun, namja tampan dengan surai blonde sigar tengahnya (bayangin dia waktu di Lightsaber) berjalan santai menyusuri koridor sekolahnya, mengabaikan tatapan kagum dan teriakkan histeris fansnya. Dia tetap berjalan hingga sampai mading sekolah.

"Ada pengumuman baru?" gumamnya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi sangat berguna saat ini, karena dia bisa dengan mudah melihat pengumuman tanpa harus berdesakan.

"Libur ya? Hmmm" dia menggumam sembari berpikir. Lalu pergi dari sana menuju kelas seseorang.

"Mau ngapain enaknya?" gumamnya masih berpikir, hingga dia sampai di kelas 3-4.

"Hei, bisa kau panggilkan Jongin?" tanya Sehun pada seorang siswi di sana. Siswi itu memekik lalu tersadar hingga dia langsung kembali masuk memanggil seorang namja dengan surai pink lembutnya.

"Oh, Sehunnie, ada apa?" namja manis itu berdiri di hadapan Sehun. mereka berbicara di depan kelas, ya agak jauh dari pintu. Teman-teman sekelas Jongin dan beberapa siswa-siswi yang lewat memekik melihat sepasang kekasih itu.

"Kau sudah lihat mading sekolah?" tanya Sehun. Jongin, namja manis bersurai pink lembut, mengangguk.

"Em, ada apa? Kau mau mengajakku liburan, eoh?" goda Jongin, Sehun tertawa pelan dan mengusak gemas surai kekasihnya.

' _Lembut'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Ne, mau liburan denganku? Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak liburan bersama?" tanya Sehun.

"Tapi bukankah kita harus mengikuti jam tambahan?" tanya Jongin. Sehun mendengus.

"Kau ini sudah baca pengumumanya dengan jeli belum sih, Jongie?" Jongin mengerucut sebal.

"Sudah kok!" Sehun yang gemas menarik hidung mungil kekasihnya.

"Liburan itu untuk semua siswa kelas 3, babbo!" Jongin tertawa pelan.

"Jadi kita bebas dari jam tambahan. Lagipula kau dan aku sama-sama pintarnya kan? Liburan sedikit, jangan sampai kau belajar terus! Aku tak mau rambutmu beruban sebelum waktunya!" canda Sehun. Jongin memukul lengan namja tampan itu pelan.

"Baiklah baiklah Tuan Oh! Terserah padamu!" Sehun tersenyum menang.

.

Libur yang ditunggu Sehun dan Jongin tiba juga. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam pesawat menuju Pulau Jeju. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu berdua di sana.

"Aku mengantukk~" keluh Jongin. Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Tidurlah!" namja manis bersurai pink lembut itu mengangguk.

Sehun duduk sembari menatap jendela luar sebelum kembali menatap wajah manis kekasihnya yang tidur di sebelahnya.

"Aku mencitamu, Jongin~" lirih Sehun sembari tersenyum tipis. Jemari panjangnya menyisir lembut surai Jongin.

Chu~

Sehun mencium lembut kening Jongin tanpa niat membangunkan.

"Tidurlah sayang~"

.

"UWWAAA! Sehunniee!" Jongin berlari memeluk Sehun yang berdiri dengan senyum tampannya.

"Gomawo Hunnie!" saat ini keduanya berada di pantai. Sehun tahu Jongin sangat menyukai pantai, maka dari itu dia membawa kekasihnya kemari setelah meletakkan barang dan istirahat sejenak di villa keluarga Oh.

"Ne, chagi~" Sehun balas memeluk Jongin. Dia lepas pelukan Jongin dan membawa namja manis itu berdiri di bibir pantai. Berkali-kali kaki telanjang mereka terkena sapuan air pantai.

"Hunnie, indah! Sunsetnya indah!" ujar Jongin ceria. Sehun memeluknya dari belakang, meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Jongin. Menghirup aroma vanilla dari tubuh kekasih manisnya.

"Kau jauh lebih indah sayang~" jujur Sehun. rona merah nampak terlihat dari pipi tembab Jongin. Membuat Sehun gemas dan mencium pipi kekasihnya.

"Sehunniee~" rengek Jongin. Sehun membalikkan tubuh kekasih manisnya.

"Jonginnie, kau tahu kan kalau aku begitu mencintaimu?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Aku tahu ya mungkin ini bualan karena memang aku masih SMA, tapi sebentar lagi kita lulus, aku mau membuat komitmen denganmu. Hubungan ini akan terus aku jaga sampai kita menikah nanti! Kau mau kan membuat komitmen bersamaku?" Jongin terdiam sesaat.

"A-aku juga mencitaimu Sehun. aku mau! Aku mau membuat komitmen bersamamu! Kita jaga bersama-sama hubungan ini sampai kita menikah dan sampai kita tua!" ujar Jongin. Kilat tegas dan tidak main-main terpancar dari bola mata coklat kekasihnya. Sehun tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin, aku mencintaimu!" lirih Sehun sembari memeluk kekasihnya erat.

"Na do!" balas Jongin sembari menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Sehun.

Chu~

Sehun melepas meregangkan pelukannya dan mencium bibir kissable Jongin, memangutnya dengan lembut. Melumatnya pelan namun penuh dengan kasih. Mereka sama-sama saling menyalurkan cinta mereka lewat ciuman lembut itu.

"Nggh~ ermmh~ Sehunniee~" Sehun melepas ciumannya, dia bersihkan saliva yang menetes dari bibir Jongin, lalu mencium kening kekasihnya.

"Saranghae~ ayo nikmati liburan kita!"

.

.

END

* * *

yuhuuuu~ saya bawa drabble HunKai lainnya /tebar confetti!

oke gomawo buat review fav dan follow di ff OS HunKai

silakan read review fav dan follow lagi neee^^

gomawooo^^


End file.
